Loosing Herself
by brittanademetrialife
Summary: Santana has suffered a lot in her 16 years of life. She has been in foster care for 14 years, since her parents died in a car accident. She's been in the Smith's house for 3 years. Her life is a chaos. Until a mysterious blonde comes to the rescue.


She came back from school, went straight to her room and undressed herself. Everyday after school, she would stay in panties and the shirt she used for school. It was comfy that way. She started doing her maths homework. Maths was the most difficult subject for Santana. She struggled with it since she has memory. She just couldn't get it. It took her about 2 to 3 hours to do maths' homework, depending on the difficulty.

After about 2 and a half hours, she heard a car park outside her house. She stopped what she was doing, and sat very still in her place. The front door opened, and six seconds after, it was slammed shut. Santana jump in her place. She ran to her closet to grab a pair of sweatpants and a big hoodie. After getting dressed, she ran to her bathroom looking for her bedroom's door. She couldn't find it. She opened the cabinet under the sink. There it was. She took it, and ran as fast as she could to the door. When she was about to turn the key to lock it, the door flew open, hitting her in the head and making her fall to the ground.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing? Were you trying to leave me outside?' The enormous man asked.

But Santana didn't answer. She felt dizzy. Her vision was blurry, her head hurt. She reached to her forehead with her right hand. Blood. Now it made sense why she felt dizzy.

'I'm talking to you! What are you? Deaf?'

He grabbed her by the neck and put her up on her feet. Then, he slapped her, hard. Tears started falling.

This was an everyday thing, it could be said that she was used to it. But that didn't change the fact that it still hurt.

He throw her on her bed violently, making her hit the wall. She gasped. It hurt, a lot. As she was regaining consciousness, he was zipping down his pants. He climbed on top of Santana, and whispered in her ear.

'I'll be right back. Don't move from here, or you will be punished.'

He exited the room. His breath smelled like alcohol. He'd been drinking, obviously. She took advantage of his exit to try to calm down and cease the pain, failing at both. Two minutes later, he came back, with a rope. Santana was scared, more than usual.

 _'What was the rope for? This can't be good'_ She thought.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by him grabbing her by her hair, tossing her to the floor. _'Great, more pain'_ He grabed her again, this time by her wrist. He put her on her feet.

He first took off her sweatpants, then the hoodie, tossing both as far as his drunk ass let him. He then grabed the rope and indicated Santana to lay in her bed. She did as she was told, she didn't want extra suffering.

As soon as she lied in bed facing the ceiling, he grabbed the rope and tied her wrists and ankles to the bed frames. She tried to remember one time she was more scared than now.

He took her panties and bra. Then, he started to touch her, inappropriately. She shut her eyes as forcefully as possible, trying to imagine she was anywhere but there, in her house, in her room, in her own bed. After God knows how long, she finally lost all emotions. She felt numb. She felt like a dead soul trapped in a 16 year old teenage girl.

Hours later, he finally left, living her there, in her bed, tied up and naked. She struggled, but finally she could reach the bed frame and grabbed a razor she always kept there, just in case. She rewarded herself for being so smart. She took it, and started cutting the rope on her right wrist with the razor in her mouth. It was almost impossible, but after a long struggle, she got to let her right arm free. Then, she did the same with her other arm and with her legs. She tried to stand up, but a wave of dizziness hit her, hard. She fell to the ground. She decided to drag herself to her bathroom. Once there, she managed to closed the door, turn the light on, and sit in the toilet. She stood up, carefully and slower this time, and checked herself in the mirror. She was full on blood and bruises. She sighed, this was going to be hard to hide tomorrow. She got in the shower, turned the cold water on and just sat there, wincing from the pain of her new injuries. It took her all of her strength to get up, turn off the shower and dry herself.

Once in her room, she checked her clock. 6:09 am. _'Great. I have school soon. Just fucking great'._ She went to her closet and grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket. She tided up her room, picking the clothes from the ground and throwing them in her closet. She then took a look at her bed, about to throw up. Luckily, she controlled herself. The sheets were all covered in blood, her blood. She took them and throw them to the ground. She brushed her hair and her teeth, then applied makeup to her face and to all the bruises and scars. Then, she took the bed sheets to the laundry downstairs, grabbed her things and exit the house.

She walked for 20 minutes, until she was standing outside Quinn's house. She took out her cellphone and texted Quinn.

 _'Q, I'm outside. xoxo Santana'_

 _'Be there in 3 minutes, S. xoxo Quinn'_

She put her phone back in her pocket and sat in the porch. As she had told her, exactly three minutes later Quinn came out of the house.

'Hi S. Sorry for making you wait.' Quinn said, walking towards her car.

'It´s ok. It was only three minutes'

'Ok then. Let´s get going to school' She said while getting in the car. 'Santana, hurry, we are going to be late'

Santana rolled her eyes and got in the car. Once they were both inside, they put on their seatbelts and headed to William McKinley High School.


End file.
